This invention relates to all wheel drive skid-steer loaders and, more specifically, to a caster structure attached to a skid-steer loader and employed, in certain situations, as the rear wheels in lieu of the rear wheels of the skid loader.
All-wheel drive skid-steer loaders have gained in popularity due to their compact size and maneuverability. The conventional skid-steer loaders are configured so that a variety of attachments may be coupled thereto, such as pallet fork, a box scraper attachment, a dozer blade, etc. One problem in using such loaders is that since they have a small turning radius and may turn very quickly, the driving rear wheels tend to rip-up sod or grass or may damage the surface upon which they are operating. In addition, when carrying an object at the front end of the loader via an attachment, the rear end of the loader may experience an undesirable bouncing motion.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an attachment for the rear of a skid-steer loader to prevent or minimize damage to the surface upon which the loader is operating and to provide a smoother ride when the loader is carrying an object at the front thereof.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing a caster assembly constructed and arranged to be coupled to a rear of skid steer loader. The skid steer loader has a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels and a hydraulic system for driving at least the front wheels. The skid steer loader has an auxiliary hydraulic system. The caster assembly includes at least one caster mounted for rolling and swiveling motion and at least one actuator constructed and arranged to be connected with the auxiliary hydraulic system to cause movement of the caster with respect to the skid steer loader from an inoperative position, wherein the front and rear wheels are in a ground engaging position with the caster in a position so as not to engage the ground, to an operative position, wherein the caster and the front wheels are in a ground engaging position and the rear wheels are in a position so as not to engage the ground.
Another object of the invention provides a method of employing an attachment on a skid-steer loader. The loader including a body, a pair of front wheels mounted with respect to a front portion of the body, a pair of rear wheels mounted with respect to a rear portion of the body, and a hydraulic system for driving at least the front wheels. The method provides a caster structure pivotally coupled to the body and including at least one caster mounted for rolling and swiveling motion. An actuator is provided to pivot the caster structure to move the caster from an inoperative position, wherein the front and rear wheels are in a ground engaging position with the caster in a position so as not to engage the ground, to an operative position, wherein the caster and the front wheels are in a ground engaging position and the rear wheels are in a position so as not to engage the ground.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.